


You are my forever

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A short thing I wrote bc I just want these two to have a nice happy short, M/M, WOW A NONANGSTY WHITETIGER FIC, just Domestic things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: The domestic side of WhiteTiger
Relationships: Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors)
Kudos: 10





	You are my forever

**Author's Note:**

> Pressing noses together is like a cat kiss, just fyi^^  
> This fic is before "The view from the other side" and "When the moonlight hits your pelt"  
> This fic is after "It's not weird"  
> I'll be mentioning if it's before or after from now on.

Tigerclaw sighed happily, the white cat pressed against him looking so perfect. It's everything he always wanted.

He wished that Whitestorm was something he could show off to everyone, but it wasn't something he could do. 

Tigerclaw opted not to think about it, instead choosing to enjoy the softness of Whitestorm's fur against his own.

After a bit, Whitestorm stirred, smiling tiredly at Tigerclaw. The white cat leaned up a bit to press their noses together, smiling as he did so.

They mumbled sweet things to each other, Whitestorm having no issues with it while Tigerclaw sputtered some words.

"I love you, dummy." Whitestorm teases a bit, Tigerclaw stuck his tongue out at him.

"Love you too.." He mumbled after a bit. They laid on their backs, looking up at the night sky. Escaping camp for a bit was a lot better for stargazing.

Whitestorm pointed to stars and came up with his own fake constellations, which had names that left Tigerclaw confused but laughing.

"See that one, that one right there's named diamond." Whitestorm said, turning to his mate. "What in StarClan is a diamond?" Tigerclaw asked, giving a slightly annoyed look to Whitestorm.

"Dunno heard some twolegs saying it the other day." Whitestorm shrugged, chuckling a bit. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and pulled Whitestorm closer. "I honestly don't know why I put up with you sometimes." 

"Because I'm handsome, duh." He earned another eye roll, but he knew that Tigerclaw knew it was true too. 

It was silent for a while, but comfortable silence. Holding onto each other like this was peaceful and nice.

Tigerclaw spoke up, "I will love you forever, remember that. I don't care whatever you do, bad or good. I will love you forever. Okay?" 

Whitestorm smiled, "Awww, look who's getting all lovey-dovey."

Tigerclaw blushed and averted his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever." 

At the time, it was just teasing but he was really the one who was messed up. Whitestorm still loved him despite everything, he was lucky to have such an amazing mate.

Today he'd execute his plan to kill Bluestar. He glanced down at the white cat below him, "I hope you'll forgive me. I don't deserve you, you're too good for me." He whispered.


End file.
